Heart Cravings
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: Death Eaters see him as a disgraced member, the Light see him as a low threat, but only Harry views him as a misunderstood guy. He also perceives him as his, and what the heart craves the heart gets. This is a part of Kamerreons’s Rare Slash Pairing.
1. Staring

Summary: Death Eaters see him as a lower member, the Light see him as a low threat, Snape views him as an imbecile, but only Harry views him as misunderstood guy. He also perceives him as his new love interest, and what the heart craves the heart gets**.**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a part of Kamerreons's Rare Slash Pairing.**

**Staring**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The impressive figures of the guys from Durmstrang did not faze him. Yeah they were strong, fit and cute, but those were factors that would not stay with them forever.

Harry knew since his second year he was attracted to guys. Something about their bodies compared to girls was...Magical. The way they talk, eat, Adam's apple bouncing with glee, or pretend not to care about themselves was, no better word but, sexy.

He did not want to admit it, but only one of the guys caught his eye as they walked from dinner. Wait, he was not a guy, but a man.

Sudden awareness of him staring did not occur until Ron nudged his shoulder. Harry turned to his best friend and gave him a look which the Weasley boy returned back. Ron knew about his sexuality, and quite understood.

"Stop staring at Krum," he whispered before running after Hermione to their common room. Ironic as it seems, for the fact that Ron was actually staring at him, Harry shook his messy black hair.

His emerald eyes were not upon the famous Quidditch star, but the physique of the man behind Krum.

Headmaster Karkaroff.


	2. Confrontation

_**Thank you to all who reviewed, and added this story to Favorite story, and Story alerts!**_

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. Also anyone interested in being a beta? I really need help with my grammar! **_

Confrontation

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"May I speak with you," called a deep voice from the shadows. The voice appeared to be coming from an open classroom. Without hesitation, Harry walked in to find himself forced into a chair.

A yellow light clicked on and illuminated the face of Headmaster Karkaroff. Harry felt his heart stop shortly. The young boy licked his lips nervously before he spoke.

"Professor," was all he managed before a thin finger was placed on his lips. The digit felt warm and rough against his mouth. A strange craving to kiss the finger arose to Harry's mind, but he decided against it.

"I know what you are up to," stated Karkaroff in a business-like manner. He removed his finger and continued to glare at Harry. "I'm not some silly child. I know you watch me Potter," he paused before speaking, "and the last thing I need is for the ministry to think that I am up to something.

"You are some dirty halfblood, mother spawned from filth, thinking he knows everything! So listen closely you brat," the word was like knives piercing his heart, "leave me alone."

It was as though his world was crashing down. Harry quickly realized he was holding his breath, and as soon as his breath returned Harry stood up and glared at Karkaroff.

"You know I thought I actually liked you, wanted to be with you, and now I know I was wrong." Harry strolled over to the door casually while trying to hide his tears. He knew his words were false: in the depth of his heart still laid a place for the blue-eyed man.

"Also," he added with his hand on the doorknob, "My mother is a strong woman; possibly stronger than you." With that the Potter boy was gone leaving the object of his affection standing in the dark.

_**Hmm, what does Karkaroff think at the twist of events?**_

_**Next one: Green**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Green

_**Thanks to all who reviewed and added this story!**_

_**I really appreciate it!**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Green

~*~*~*~*~*~

Since he was a young boy his favorite color was green. It was the color crayon he choose to decorate his house's walls.

Green also represented life. Green luscious trees, with small sharp green leaves decorated the lawn of his summer house. As young as he was he knew that one's life was very important.

Everything changed when he decided to join the Dark Lord's inner circle. It was the biggest mistake of his life. At first the thought of being superior was tempting, but that temptation was soon recognized as dangerous.

Because of this revelation he fled from the group after only being in it for a year. The danger and scary life of a Death Eater was not the only reason why he quit. It was because he was also gay. When his fourteenth birthday hit, and when he crushed on a guy, he knew. He had no idea if the group would accept his sexuality; so he fled.

Only three months passed until he was caught in his mother's home. Two of the youngest members found him and explained that he was to come back. He nodded in defeat, but before he could follow there was a catch.

According to Lord Voldemort he was to be punished for running away.

"Relax it's just a warning," whispered one member. His breathing became normal, until the other companion shot the killing curse at his mother. He rushed to her side and listened to the cackling of the murder.

"That was your warning."

From then on Karkaroff saw the color green as danger and death. Countless times he watched the green light shot towards the innocent. Green was nothing but trouble.

That was why he was worried when the emerald-eyed boy kept looking at him. Surprisingly he did not want to cause trouble, but took a liking to him.

After that turn if event he admitted that the raven-haired boy was beautiful, but that does not matter. Deep in his heart he knows that those green eyes are trouble.

_But sometimes the heart can be mistaken._

_**I still need a beta**_

_**So that was Karkaroff's feelings, but Harry still will not give up.**_

_**Review please!**_


	4. Plans

**_Thanks to all who reviewed:_**

**_Robinhoodfan13_**

**_Deby Magid_**

**_Gabriel Dragonheart_**

**_Riddicks-gurl1998_**

**_DesertRoseFallen_**

**_Excentrykemuse_**

**_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, but I would love to have a beta! (hint hint) Also pardon my grammar!_**

**_Also thank you to Riddicks-gurl1998 for the new idea!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Plans**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You owe me big time," whispered Ron as him and Harry crept up to the large ship that housed the Durmstrang students. Harry chuckled to cover up his nerves. His plan was to force Karkaroff into talking to him. For some reason he had forgiven him from their last encounter. "You must really like this guy," casually remarked Ron.

Did he? Most people would not give the aging man a second glance, but there was more to him. Maybe it was hidden deep, but he knew he could be the person to bring it out.

Harry looked up to see that they were standing on the dock in front of the ship. "Yea I really…" Someone grabbed him from behind. He heard Ron yelped beside him, and before he could curse the person everything went dark.

"Aw Mr. Potter, I thought I asked to leave me alone," cat-called a voice. Harry opened his eyes to see Karkaroff standing in front of him. His goatee was extra curly tonight, as if to display fun, but his eyes spelled death.

"Some say I never give up," retorted Harry with a grin. No binds held him to confinement in the chair so he was able to move freely.

Karkaroff chuckled, which gave Harry hope, but he started to frown again. "Look boy I don't care about your…infatuation with me, so…" He was interrupted when Harry bolted out of his seat and kissed him hard on the lips.

For a brief second Harry could feel him kissing back, but the scratchiness of his beard soon retracted from his face.

"That stays here," he said quietly. Harry nodded as Karkaroff snapped his fingers. A boy came in and knocked Harry out with a spell. "Can't have you knowing the insides of the ship now," he muttered as the boy dragged Harry out.

Karkaroff turned his chair towards the fire and began to curl his goatee; he did that whenever he was thinking. His plan was working:

He would trick Harry into thinking he liked him, and the sell him to the Dark Lord. That way his name would be cleared; due to the burning in his scar her knew the Dark Lord would come back with vengeance, and the only way to pacify that urge would be by giving him Harry.

Karkaroff smiled happily at the possible future of being cleared in the Dark Lord's mind, but as happiness warmed his soul he absentmindedly touched his lips where the young recently kissed him.

_**I hope you enjoyed and have a Happy New Year!**_

_**(I promise the next one will be better!)**_


	5. Age

_Thank you to all who reviewed:_

_Riddicks-gurl1988_

_Eavan Reinhart_

_excentrykemuse_

_DesertRoseFallen_

**Age**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was over a week since the two have kissed and Karkaroff realized the emerald eyed boy was always on his mind. He then decided, as he sat alone in his quarters, that it was time for the two to meet once more.

His plan was to hoodwink the boy into believing that he shared feeling for him. That was all he had so far of his great plan to win his way back into the Dark Lord's inner circle.

_Dear Potter,_

_It would be a great honor if you went for a walk with me this Friday._

_-Headmaster Karkaroff_

**Dear Igor (or Headmaster Karkaroff if you prefer)**

**I am so glad that you bestowed this request on me. I will meet you around 8, kay?**

**-Harry (or Potter, which ever you choose)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Twenty minutes had passed the eight mark when Harry arrived. He was dressed in normal school robes, but appeared to be much older than an innocent fourteen year old child.

Karkaroff was expecting that he would be early, but maybe he had mistaken the boy. Once Harry was by his side they started to walk down an unfamiliar path. The moon was half full in the starry sky and illuminated their makeshift path. Karkaroff was merely following Harry and before he knew it they were by the lake. In the moonlight he could see the giant squid's tentacle in the distance.

"Weird creature that squid is," remarked Harry in an effort to get a conversation started. Karkaroff looked down to see that Harry was looking at him; his green eyes were bright with hope.

"Yes, but nothing like the Yeti we have near Durmstrang. That beast still continues to bring chills to my spine." Karkaroff began to go into a long tale about an amusing story of him and the Yeti causing Harry to laugh joyfully at appropriate times. When he finished both guys were gazing at each other in content.

Silence slowly crept up upon them creating an awkward moment. Finally Karkaroff blurted, "Why do you like me?" His tone was serious, but almost sounded like a young teenager. His thoughts to hoodwink the boy disappeared at once.

"I do not like you, I think I love you." Karkaroff almost chuckled at the statement, for what mere boy knew about love, but when he glanced at Harry he knew he was serious.

"Who could love something old? Only ghastly things are old; items that people do not want because they are old and are always tossed away like an old newspaper." He commented lazily while avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Why wouldn't someone love something that is old?" called Harry which made Karkaroff look at him again. "With age come wisdom and a hidden beauty." For a moment Karkaroff forgot he was talking to a young boy, and believed he was having a discussion with a young man.

"Name one thing that is beautiful in old age," challenged Karkaroff as he stared at Harry.

Harry was happy and took the challenge, "Well trees are a good example," he started before pausing as though unsure whether to continue. "And you."

Karkaroff felt his heart melt at the statement; without even thinking he slipped his hand into Harry's. The two grinned happily at each other as they continued their walk. All problems with age, and Karkaroff's plan, were temporarily forgotten.

_Review please_


	6. Goblet

_Six:_

_Goblet_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you really put my name in the goblet?" called Harry as Karkaroff scampered off down the path to his boat. The professor paused and so did Harry in order to give space between their bodies. "Everyone is saying that you did," whispered Harry loud enough for his voice to tickle Karkaroff's ear. Silence followed his bold statement, but Harry dared to reach the man. "Why won't you answer me? So is it true?"

Karkaroff stormed angrily back to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Why do you accuse me like a woman accuses her husband of adultery?" He threw Harry to the ground and almost regretted the action.

Only hours previous did Harry's name fly from the goblet; many began to accuse each other on who did it. Some believed that it was Harry, but others, mainly Moody, figured it was Igor Karkaroff.

"Why do you conceal your answer?" cried Harry as he looked down at the dirt.

With a heavy sigh Karkaroff sank to the ground and picked up the teens chin. He looked straight into those evil green eyes before stating, "No, I never did put your name in."

Harry snapped his chin away and started off into the distance. "How can I believe you," stated Harry with pain in his voice.

"Look me in the eye and say you cannot." Karkaroff helped him up, and as he did Harry stared intently in his eyes.

"I-I…can," he admitted to which Igor sighed contently, before changing it to a scoff. With that the Professor walked away to his carriage once more with Harry bounding after him like a lost puppy. "But what am I to do? I can't compete and live."

Igor stopped again and exclaimed in a monotone, "Yes you can! Look who you are…"

It was Harry's turn to scoff as he interrupted with, "A skinny fourteen year old boy…"

"Who is the bravest man of his age…"

"With no knowledge…"

"But with a heart of courage." Karkaroff continued, but this time he walked slowly signaling that Harry could walk beside him. In no time they reached the ship and Igor finished their exchange from earlier. "Enough of this you shall compete and do well." He could not add that fact that he wanted the teen to fail, for that is how he somewhat felt.

"Do you promise this?" inquired Harry curiously.

"Yes." He opened the door to the ship and was almost in when Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"And if I win do I get a kiss?"

Karkaroff could not help chuckling at his cheekiness. "Go back inside, Potter."

With that Igor slammed the door in his face after looking at Harry's smirk. "Yes professor," he replied to the door before hurrying back to the castle.


	7. Picture

_**Thank you for all the support!**_

_**Also if you like Slash pairings then you should read these other stories that I have:  
Pleasant Aftertaste (AU Drarry)  
Emerald Raven (Slight AU, Drarry)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Seven:

Picture

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

How much weight could a young boy handle before collapsing?

Karkaroff watched as Harry was pushed around by some nasty lady named Rita Skeeter. The boy would not make a sound of protest but only fall into her will. Just moments earlier Dumbledore had to rescue him from a bad interview.

As the scenery of getting ready for the picture happened Igor was lost in his thoughts. The fact that his plans to use the boy ate at his soul and twisted his innards he had new feelings: forbidden.

With a quick glance at the boy he noticed the horrifying green eyes were watching him.

_Such an innocent soul, _mused Karkaroff. Disgusted, he turned away from the group and off to a corner.

Even though his plan was heartless he could help but think about his own life. So many men he placed in Azkaban in order to save his own; once the Dark Lord rose, which was bound to happen for his tattoo would burn lightly, he could possibly die.

A shiver ran down his spine at that thought and another: even though this was his own life he could not help but realize that Harry Potter, with those evil green eyes, had successfully entwined himself in his life.

Karkaroff simply sighed as he twirled his goatee around his finger for the photo. He walked over to his spot, but caught Harry's glance out of the corner of his eye again. He gave him a light smile before the click of the camera caught the moment.


	8. Offering

_**I would like to say that I love my readers! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Eight:

Offering

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hi Harry," called a small voice from behind.

Harry could not help but cringe, partly from his burn, as he turned away from the snack table. Standing in front of him, in the middle of the party, was Ginny Weasley wearing make-up. Her heavily lipsticked mouth broke out in to a smile as Harry said, "Hi Ginny. Enjoying the party?"

The twins had managed to pull off a spectacular party with pictures of Harry defeating his dragon and Cedric with his head on fire-drawn by Dean. Food and drinks were on every flat surface for kids to eat or they could simply talk and dance.

At first Harry was having a good time, then he and Ron made up which made things brighter. He was also happy that Ron kept his secret from anybody during their silly fight. However, his previous happiness disappeared thanks to a new annoyance.

Ginny fluttered her eyelashes in a way that she thought was attractive, "Actually yes I am, but…" she pulled Harry away to a more secluded spot and finished, "I enjoyed watching you more."

"Er…thanks Ginny," he stated while slowly walking backwards. Ginny followed him with a bigger smile. "How about you go and talk with er…Hermione! Or go eat some snacks."

"But I rather talk to you," she replied in a seductive manner that sounded like she needed to cough.

Looking for a way out Harry stated, "The twins are behind us!" Ginny turned around so Harry dashed over to the window in a desperate attempt at escape.

A couple of friends were talking and laughing, giving Harry an alibi that he was with him, but sadly the two disappeared and Ginny came over.

"Harry I am sorry to be frank, but…if you ever wanted to go out and talk I am here for you and always be here for you. So if you wanted to chat…like by the lake or in Hogsmeade…" Harry was barely listening to her after her little offering. Did she really believe that he would want to go out on a date with her?

Casually Harry turned towards the window as though he was thinking about what she just said. Outside a small figure lurked around suspiciously. Harry was about to say something when the figure looked straight up at the castle and flashed a green light.

For some reason Harry took this as a sign that he must have knew the person. When the flash went off again, in the unmistakable form of heart, Harry knew who it was…Igor.

Remembering his conversation with Igor before the pictures he informed the red head, "I am sorry Ginny, but I need to go and…er get some fresh air." With that he slipped past Ginny's clutches and headed out the door and down the steps.

Mid-way through he remembered his invisibility cloak and summoned it. Once the cloak was over his body he continued on to the man that meant the most to him.

_**Reviews are sweet.**_


	9. Candy

_**A/N: This chapter was based off a song lyric written by Darren Criss, Harry Potter in AVPM, titled: "Don't You". I adore that song!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Nine:

Candy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I was unsure that you would come," was exactly how Karkaroff greeted Harry once the boy pulled off his invisibility cloak.

Falling in to step the two began to walk off down their own path. The half-moon shined down on them while in the distance they could hear the protesting Dragons roar.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Harry cheekily, giving the man a grin.

_For a young boy he has spunk, _mused Igor to himself. Not to be out done by a fourteen year-old he retorted, "Well I figured you would be quite smarter than to follow some green light."

"If you thought that then why did you use a light signal," jeered Harry happily at this little game.

"Touché," answered Igor. "Unless you wanted to keep up this banter of wits I would like to explain why you are down here with me."

Harry slowed his steps down by a great measure to absorb the feeling of being with Igor. "Well I have a feeling why you called me down here at such a late hour."

At this comment Igor stopped and so did Harry without missing a beat. Simultaneously the two turned to each other and simply stared in the other's eyes.

Emerald green mirrored in a coal black and dark eye; deep black on a dangerous field of green.

"Well I do not remember promising you this…exactly, but I do think I owe you this for being so brave and competing so well."

Igor grabbed Harry's chin and elevated it slightly so that he could reach those pink lips without having to bend over too much. Like a magnet their mouths touched briefly while their eyes fluttered to a close and back open.

The two stared at each other for a quick second until Harry wrapped his arms around Igor's neck and pulled his face back against his with desiring force.

Karkaroff could not help but realize how much Harry's lips reminded him of candy…so sweet, something anybody would crave for, but something he should not have all the time.

What even made him think about kissing such a pure soul, wrapping one of his arms around a young boy's body while the other weaved through a messy black plane?

Yes he should not have this delicate candy all the times, but that did not mean he would not desire this sweet more and more through passing time. "After all we need sweets every now and then."*

They parted after crashing their lips back in forth like a wave rolling on the beach. It was Harry's turn to look like a fool who just found gold in a barren riverbed, but Igor had a feeling he looked exactly the same way.

"We must do that again!" exclaimed Harry in an excited whisper.

Karkaroff chuckled before kissing him once more- he needed one more taste of such a sweet candy to tide him over.

"Oh to be young," he stated as they walked back towards the castle, "where you have no worries."

"Well I am not an ordinary youth," reminded Harry cheekily placing his hand in Karkaroff's own. Harry was greatly relieved when Karkaroff did not pull away. "Remember I am Harry Potter and I will always have worries."

Nodding at the logic Karkaroff stated, "You are right…maybe it is because you have worries of a much older man attracts me to you…" he paused and gave Harry a light wink at the boy's stunned face, "…and I guess other reasons." Karkaroff delivered him to the castle doors and informed in a professor like tone. "Now off to bed before you get caught."

"One last kiss before bed?" he asked innocently. Karkaroff gave him a look, but obliged anyways. This kiss felt different than their first, as if their lips were friends and have been this close for an eternity.

Harry pulled on his cloak and disappeared inside his home while Karkaroff walked back to his own. Neither realized that a certain person could see their exchanges.

With the thoughts of the young boy's lips on his own he mused, _maybe Harry was the type of candy that I would not mind over indulging in…_

**The asterisk shows the line I borrowed from the song. (Starting with "After "to "then")**

**Did you like? Ha, I know it was pretty corny.**


	10. Dance

_**I would like to admit that I almost stopped this story, but thanks to all the support from you readers this story is going strong. Love to all of you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Ten:

Dance

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So why were you in the bushes with the red head," casually questioned Karkaroff while trying to hide his jealously.

So far his night had gone from bad to worse. First he had to watch Harry dance around with some nitwit of a girl while had to watch with a forced smile in the distance. Then Snape did not want to talk to him and now he finds him in the bushes with some teen boy.

He could not believe how old he felt. Maybe it was a good thing that Harry has moved on…

"We were simply spying on you," answered Harry along with interrupting his hostile thoughts of harming the redhead. He stated this casually as though it was a normal behavior of his. "Do not get jealous."

Karkaroff snorted in an unattractive manner, "I was not jealous. A man of my age does not get jealous over small matters…"

"You were jealous so just admit it," laughed Harry as he planted a small kiss to Karkaroff's cheek. Karkaroff coughed, but he could not continue to lie to him.

"Fine, but why are you not dancing in there with your date?" The question had burned his heart as he thought about Harry dancing around with her. Karkaroff knew Harry still held a soft spot for ladies, but he also found blokes more interesting.

Harry shifted his feet nervously at the same time he adjusted his bottle green robes. "Because she is not you," he responded with his eyes trained to the ground as though a lovely picture was about to etch itself in the brown dirt.

He was truly touched that the boy felt the same way that he did. Out of nowhere an idea flew to his mind and with a smile he stated, "Then let us dance right now."

An expression of disbelief was apparent in his green eyes, but Karkaroff outstretched his right hand to show that he was not kidding. Enthusiastically, Harry grabbed it and placed his hand on Igor's shoulder at the same time Karkaroff wrapped an arm around his slightly bony body.

_I shall cook for him one day to fatten him up a bit, _he mused.

Almost magically the two began to travel in a small square while twirling about. There was no question about if Harry was leading or Igor was for both managed to lead and follow at the same time.

"This is how the night was supposed to go," whispered Harry. He tilted his head to relax against Igor's warm coat. The fur trimming tickled his nose, but the small discomfort was worth it especially since he was able to be so close to him.

"In a perfect world," added Igor as though that part needed to be sad.

Harry leaned back a few inches, "My world is perfect with you."

Those six words nearly melted his heart.

_**Another corny ending, but we all need our daily vegetables!**_


	11. Gossip

Eleven:

Gossip

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny walked around the ground floor of the castle as she waited for Neville to finish up in the bathroom. A small noise, like a little animal in distress, sounded from behind Hogwart's many nooks and crannies. Ginny decided to investigate and to her surprise the noise was coming from Hermione who was crying.

"Hermione what is wrong," questioned Ginny. Tenderly, she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as a form of comfort.

Hermione sniffed back the mucus in her nose and replied, "It is nothing, just Ron was being a jerk." She sniffled once more, but in a more lady-like manner, "Men."

"I agree with you," commented Ginny as she removed her hand to pat down her hair. Before the Yule Ball she prayed that Harry would ask her to the dance, but her hopes were shattered when Neville asked her; Ginny figured that Harry would not ask her and Neville was her best ticket to get in to the dance. Going with Neville did not help the fact that she was mad about Harry not asking her or that she was the sixth girl Neville had asked.

"What happened to you?" Hermione shifted back some so Ginny would not be seen and lowered her voice just in case anybody was approaching.

Finally Ginny had somebody to gossip with, "You probably won't believe a word, but I saw Harry kiss a mysterious person after the first task and then Ron came to tell me that he left Harry outside with Karkaroff."

Hermione wiped away the last of the tears and asked, "You do not think that Harry and Igor are together do you?"

Ginny was shocked at her answer, "Well I am starting to believe that they are… wait a minute! You just called him Igor."

"Ginny I am sorry, but Harry and Igor are not really _together_ but they are," sheepishly stated Hermione while mentally cursing herself for the slip up. She had promised Harry not to say a word and that she would call him Igor.

Rage filled Ginny's heart at the same time her blood boiled. Here she was thinking that Hermione was a friend and would have told her anything.

"How long have you known?" snarled Ginny.

There was not time to make up a lie so Hermione opted out for the truth, "Harry told me what happened that night. He couldn't tell Ron for he promised to not bring that type of stuff up."

Never before has she felt so betrayed. The man of her dreams fancied some bloke- not just any bloke but one old enough to be his father- and two people she knew kept this a secret. "So my own brother knew also?"

"If it is any consolation I think they are very sweet together in an older man and teen kind of sweet," offered Hermione with a weak smile. Ginny hissed angrily at her and turned away. "Sorry Ginny but you are going to have to get used to it and keep things quiet."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she angrily whispered, "Why should I stay quiet? He does not care that he has hurt me and now I should return the favor."

"To be honest you came on very strong that night Ginny," informed Hermione in her know-it-all manner. Seeing that was not the best choice of words she added, "Look Harry is upset that he may be harming you, but let him decide his feelings for Igor right now and let things take its course." It was not hard for Hermione to tell such a lie: not once did Harry show remorse about the subject of Ginny and if she was hurt or not.

Ginny looked around the corner and noticed Neville approaching them- possibly to give her a good night hug. "Whatever Hermione," she started grumpily even though the words her friend told her brought a new hope to her heart. "I better go because Neville is coming this way."

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody about them," whispered Hermione so softly that Ginny had to strain her ear to listen.

"I promise," stated Ginny with a scowl. Hermione nodded and left their area; once she was gone Ginny smiled at how well she had learned to lie to others.

_**If you like slash then check out my other stories!**_

_**Reviews are sweet!**_


	12. Bird

Twelve:

Bird

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I finally think I know why a caged bird sings. **

Harry placed the letter down from Igor to extract a quill and ink from his bedside table. Every now and then Igor would send him some sort of philosophical statement or question to get his mind thinking for the long days ahead of him.

Some would see this as another school lesson, but Harry saw it as an act of communication between them to further establish their blossoming relationship.

_And why does a caged bird sing?_

Harry sent the letter of with Hedwig and watched the snowy owl take flight outside his window.

In no time the letter came back.

**Because his heart is still free. Even though he is bonded by others his heart is free to love and feel joy whenever he pleases.**

Harry was shocked at this answer. He knew there was something more and quickly scribbled back:

_Igor, what are you trying to say?_

**I have no idea if you know by now, but I was a death eater bonded to Voldemort. Please do not get mad when I say that a part of me is still bonded to him; that part still wants to do his bidding and be enslaved by him. However I realize now that he will never be able to control my heart… for you have done this already.**

Harry waited several minutes to reply for he could not help but reread the ending of Karkaroff's paragraph. He wanted to come up with something good to write back, something sentimental.

_I understand that part of you may still be enslaved, but as long as we are together you will be free._

**You sound like a gift card even though you are completely right. For now I say good luck in your preparation for the next task.**

_Ha, thank you my bird._


	13. Score

_**Thank you readers for all the love! I apologize but my schedule has become very busy and my stories will be updated Saturdays or Sundays!**_

_**Sorry and Enjoy!**_

Thirteen

Score

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."_

Harry could not help but chuckle to himself at the look Bagman gave to Igor. At the announcement of his points there were large cheers and a few jeers towards the Durmstrang Headmaster.

However, Harry did not care that Igor cost him several points, in fact they talked about it after the first task:

"_You gave me a four?" inquired Harry the next day after their kiss. Igor had invited him to another walk around the lake; by spring he would possibly gain muscles after all the walking._

"_Do you honestly believe that I think you deserved such a score?" retorted Igor. He looked straight into Harry's eyes showing him that he was telling the truth._

_Harry kicked a rock out of his way before asking, "Then why did you give me such a score?"_

_Igor did not hesitate to answer this. "Because you do not need the extra boost like Krum does. You will go far in this tournament… besides if I gave you a nice score many people would get suspicious."_

"_Well I guess I should say thanks then," said Harry agreeing with his explanation, even though he was still sore about it. Out of nowhere a question popped in his mind, "What would you have given me then?" _

_Once again Igor did not hesitate to answer with, "a ten, because that is what you truly are to me." Without warning he kissed Harry on the lips. Momentarily Harry stood there in a surprised grin giving Igor the chance to walk off without him to his ship._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Good job on your task… Mr. Moral Fiber.**

Harry knew the jeer was coming and it did not take long for Igor to send him a letter by his favorite snowy owl.

_I knew you would say that, and thanks. Also I enjoyed the look that Bagman gave you._

**Oh yes, that Bagman person was very angry about my choice. Does not matter though for he is just a piece of scum under my boot.**

_Aren't you kind._

**Why yes I am! Now I hope you are not busy in two Saturdays time for I would like to cook you a nice meal. **

_Well Mr. Ex-Death Eater, I will come as long as you don't poison me!_

**No I would never poison you unless I poisoned myself right after; like that Romiet and Julieo story.**

_Romeo and Juliet, the star-crossed lovers?_

Whatever, does not matter for I would be the Romeo. _**Why do you get to be Romeo?**_ No arguing and get back to your party, we can hear it all from here! _**Alright, love you…Romeo**_ Same to you… Moral Fiber. 


	14. Pure

_**A/N: This is where I decided to step this story up and this chapter earns its M rating! You have been warned…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Fourteen:

Pure

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Igor!" shouted Harry after Snape retreated in to his office. He had just listened in on his conversation with Snape and was very concerned for Igor's worries. Harry watched as Karkaroff stopped and slowly retreat back in to the now empty potions classroom.

"You shouldn't have been listening in," he scolded lightly as Harry took a seat on Snape's desk while his love paced in front of him.

"I happen to be a very nosy person."

Karkaroff stopped his pacing and looked at Harry who was grinning at him. A small urge flew into his body at how handsome and smart Harry looked in his school robes with his Gryffindor tie slightly loosened. On an impulse Karkaroff leaned in closer to him and began to kiss Harry like their first time.

Harry could not believe how fast Karkaroff went from worried to this state, but the familiar tightening of his pants had him caring less. Instead he let his hand trace lines on Igor's face and curl itself in his goatee.

Their kiss was more than a sweet butterfly touch like couple share in a passing, but developed into something more when Igor pokes his warm and eager tongue in to Harry's parted lips.

A small moan escaped the fourteen year old as Igor snaked a long finger up his shirt while his other hand casually played with the zipper on his black jeans.

"Snape is going to kill us," whispered Harry nonchalantly as another soft moan fell from his mouth for Igor had succeeded in opening his jeans and inserted his hand in a place that desperately cried for attention.

"Then let us give him a show…" was all Igor replied before freeing Harry from the tightening embraces that strained his erection. Igor had to give Harry a second glance, for puberty had down the boy well.

While Igor stroked him softly, Harry decided to return the favor. Never before had he done such actions, but an instinct took over him and soon Harry was causing rich moans to leak from Igor as he copied his love's strokes.

Only five minutes had passed when Harry felt bored with the strokes he was delivering and decided to step up a bit. Maybe it was the slowly building pleasure in his groin and mind that had him so light headed, but nonetheless, Harry leaned forward and breathed hot air over Igor's member. It twitched in delight as did Igor.

"You don't have to…"whispered Igor, but he fell short as Harry licked him once.

"I want too." Harry lowered his mouth closer, with Igor bucking himself closer also, and was so close that Igor could almost feel his warm mouth upon him when a door opened with a loud bang.

"Flipendo," shouted a familiar voice and Igor was knocked backwards while Harry rushed to cover himself by flattening his robes over his body. Harry looked up and blushed at the man who now stared at him with extreme horror, disgust, and loathing…

_**A/N: Updates will be slower thanks to the prison known as school! I will try to update each week for there is like three more chapters left of this story.**_

_**Also I have a new tumblr account dedicated to information on my stories like sneak previews, status of the chapters, and when a chapter will be updated or new story started. So check it out! : ) (look for www. selesteant. tumblr. com (take out the spaces) )**_


End file.
